


Happiness

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Drabblers one shots IR [17]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: How amazing it was that Ichigo could hold the whole world in the circle of his arms.





	Happiness

It was the little things that gave her away.

The sudden fatigue that had caused her to take naps in the afternoon. The small but noticeable changes in her appetite. The absentminded way she sometimes rubbed at the small of her back, as if to alleviate some stubborn ache.

And most alarmingly of all, the unnerving ease with which tears would now spring into his courageous wife’s deep violet eyes.

That one was as sure a sign as any that she was not quite herself.

Of course, Ichigo was by no means an expert in these matters… but he was the one person who knew his wife and her habits the best.

Besides, he had seen her go through all this before. 

Back then he had of course been completely oblivious until she had at last confided in him. 

This time, however, Ichigo knew what to expect.

And this time, he wouldn’t have to wait around until she would choose to tell him. He might as well go seek her out and inform her of his suspicions this very instant!

Mind made, Ichigo went in search of his wife.

Down the hall, he caught the murmur of her low voice. He followed the sound, marching down the hallway with a purpose.

Reaching the room his wife was in, Ichigo halted in the doorway. His purpose all but forgotten, he leaned against the doorframe, his gaze soft and riveted on the sight that greeted him.

His wife was curled up in the armchair, holding up an open storybook. In the safe and warm cage of her slender arms sat their daughter, her head propped against Rukia’s shoulder. She was listening raptly at the story and looking up at her mother instead of the book.

Rukia paused briefly to turn a page, and the mother and daughter shared a smile.

Ichigo’s heart swelled in his chest as love suddenly flooded him, filling every shadowy corner with warmth and wonder.

Happiness was still thrumming in his body when the two identical pairs of eyes met his gaze.

The grin his daughter gifted him was one of pure joy.

But it was the smile playing on his wife’s lips that took Ichigo’s breath away. It echoed the knowing sparkle in her violet eyes and perfectly mirrored the depth of the happiness and affection that was still squeezing at his chest.

Ichigo pushed off the doorframe and crossed the room.

He perched himself on the armrest of the chair. He stretched his arm around Rukia’s back, so he could rest his hand on his daughter’s head and stroke her soft fine hair.

His other hand Ichigo placed lightly on the side of Rukia’s stomach.

She darted a glance at him.

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple. 

He settled in to listen to the story and idly wondered how amazing it was to have the whole world in the circle of his arms.

 


End file.
